thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
We The Afflicted
The Willow Mythos is an off-shoot of The Slender Man Mythos (and the Fear Mythos to an extent) named after the first known rebelling Altered created by The Slender Man, The Weeping Willow. The Willow Mythos' origins can be traced back to the Fear Mythos ARG, Corvidaek, where the Weeping Willow debuted. Feeling that the Slender Man Mythos was declining in quality, DarkShadows and SoulEatingBunny (the creator of Corvidaek) started to create ideas involving Willow leading to the creation of The Willow Mythos. Shortly after the first two Willow Mythos blogs, In The Dark Shadows (written by DarkShadows) and The Branches Take (written by ZacksQuest) were created and more people started contributing, including NoFourthWall, Pandora, and Tigerhallam. For more information on The Willow Mythos check out The Willow Mythos Wiki. Premise In the Willow Mythos, the Slender Man decided to take several humans, as per normal. But with these humans, he decided to torment, torture, and warp them more than others. He twisted these humans into humanoid abominations, as a plot to try and create stronger, more dangerous Proxies to serve him. There was just one problem: these humans didn't quite break in the right way for proxification. Many did, but not all. Whether they had some innate quality in them that made it so, or just didn't snap right, some of them ended up rebelling and escaping. Amongst one of the first to do this was the Weeping Willow, who was originally a human woman targeted by the Slender Man. After extensive stalking and psychological torment which left this woman in a severe state of depression and anxiety. Over the course of several months, she was physically and mentally tortured until she was willing to take any way out of her situation, and the Slender Man was more than happy to oblige. However, a problem occurred - she became depressed and angrily defiant of her captor instead of obedient, which lead her to rebel against her captor out of hatred for what it had done to her - create a weaker mirror image of itself in her. She was the first Altered to rebel in this manner and the first to survive escaping as well, and was the cause of other Altereds attempting (and succeeding in some cases) in escaping. Because of this, she and the Slenderman are enemies, and their similarity of chosen homes and victims have lead to frequent clashes between the two. Some of the beings followed in Willow's footsteps, some fled to their own hideaways in all corners of the globe, and some stayed with the Slender Man. As a result, power battles and competition have been set up between these new eldritch beings on whom claims what of the world. Notable Altered *The Weeping Willow: The first Altered to ever be created and successfully rebelled against Slender. She is constantly at war with Slender Man and has servants called Melancholies (collectively, the Melancholy). *The Fleshangel: Appears as a hovering, naked, and mutilated human torso with no legs. Its body is flayed open and the ribcage split and stretched back behind its arms to resemble wings, hence its name. Its face is human, except that it has no eyes, as the result of its eyes being gouged out by the Slender Man. *The Handed One: A humanoid-looking creature with an elongated body and hundreds of spindly limbs, each of which terminates in a human-like hand. It is rather shy and does not tend to approach humans unless it is attacked, or is hungry. Once provoked it will chase its victim until it can devour them. With each victim swallowed it gains a new segment and pair of hands. *The Gate Keeper: A mostly human looking Altered that still works for Slender Man. His main responsibility as is to watch over The Path of Black Leaves and ensure intruders do not escape alive. He is always seen wearing a robe and carrying a scythe, leading to many proxies and runners nicknaming him The Grim Reaper. *Socky: A prototype Altered that looks like a fake Slender Man. To look more like his master he has a white sock pulled over his head (hence the name socky). On the sock there is black stains are where his eyes should be, like bloodstains. It is very likely that these black stains are actually from Azoth. Within The Fear Mythos As a result of The Weeping Willow debuting Corvidaek, she has also occasionally been used as a Fear, mostly as the fear of betrayal and depression. Notable blogs that have included elements of the Willow Mythos are: *Walking, Never Back: In this blog The Willow Mythos crossed over with the Fear Mythos, along with many other chaotic fiction series. It also marked the debut of The Altered known as Exa. Category:The Willow Mythos Category:The Slender Man Category:WalkerVerse Category:Outer Fears